


The fall of Pitch Black

by Ohdearwax



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bottom Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Obliviation, Post Hogwarts AU, Sexual Tension, cunning jack frost, flirty jack frost, horny jack frost, jack is an ice wizard, jack was abandoned, north is also jack's adoptive father, north is headmaster, ohno, pitch is a beast, sigh, top pitch black, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohdearwax/pseuds/Ohdearwax
Summary: There was a lot Pitch could handle.If headmaster North asked him to venture into the forbidden forest naked and mate with a female centaur, then raise their demon babies to become the next headmaster, he would say that it would be the least he could do. For Pitch is bound to serve North until his death.But while Pitch may strangely know the mating rituals of many fantastic beasts, he is lost when it comes down to how to handle a strange silver haired boy called Jack Frost, staring intensely at him from across the room.





	1. Professor Pitch

There was a lot Pitch could handle.

If headmaster North asked him to venture into the forbidden forest naked and mate with a female centaur, then raise their demon babies to become the next headmaster, he would have said that it would have be the least he could do. For Pitch is bound to serve North until his life ended.

But while Pitch may have been strangely familiar with the mating rituals of many fantastic beasts, he was lost when it came down to handling a strange silver haired boy called Jack Frost, staring intensely at him from across the room.

Pitch was positive

no

 _Certain_ that the said boy was currently studying his ass like it was the most interesting asset (pun unintended) he'd ever laid eyes on.

This wasn’t the first time, it was actually, the second time, and ~~coincidentally~~ his second class. He had arrived just a few days ago to fill in the defense against the dark arts spot. North told him he was the best possible choice, probably because he was the only possible choice. Most likely because the position was supposedly ‘cursed’. Which made Pitch laugh inwardly every time at the rumor since he doubted his luck could get any worse, especially after he was forced to perform an unbreakable vow and on top of that, obliviated (yes, they had fo tell him so he would feel even worse). Remembering his own ill fated situation caused him to accidentally let out a soft sigh as he distributed the test papers back with a flick of his wand.

Hearing a light chuckle at his demise, Pitch snapped his head back to glance at a smirking Jack Frost.

“Does something amuse you, Frost?”

Tilting his silver head upwards, Jack Frost gave Pitch a sultry smirk. His blue doe eyes crinkling in amusement, and his plump lips quivering to hold in his laughter. Pitch would be lying if he said that Jack was a not a pretty little thing that he wanted to push down on his desk and have his way with. But just like any mature adult you would come across, Pitch knew the lines he could not and would not cross, and doing his student on his desk mercilessly was _high_ on the list of advised not to cross.

“Not at all sir, I was just distracted by how tall you are, your lover must have trouble kissing you.”

The shine of mischief in his eyes made Pitch hesitate at ‘ _I don’t have a girlfriend’._  He was not foolish enough to fall right into a trap laid by a seventeen year old and embarrass himself in front of the whole class of seventh years. Instead….

“Maybe you should be more concerned about how you are going to pass your N.E.W.T exam, if you can’t even get a double digit score for your test on dementors .” Pitch mocked as he not so subtly glanced down at the big red five out of hundred score lying on Jack’s desk while he approached him.

Hearing the snickers that erupted in the class, Pitch assumed victory, but Jack’s smirk never faded and Pitch held his gaze. Until Jack’s eyes visibly fell on Pitch’s lips, and his tongue slipped out to wet his own full lips nervously. As Pitch’s widened eyes followed the movement, he took it as his cue to distract himself from the sweet temptation of devouring the boy’s lips, by continuing with class.

“ Why do you snicker Claude McFadden, you are no better with a seven, I suggest you get help from Monty Bertrand who seems to again gotten a perfect score, fifty points to Hufflepuff. Any other disruptive actions in class will result in you joining your brother for detention this afternoon.”

And with that, the very noisy Claude had his lips shut tight,and the class listened, “Now, let's go through the most common mistakes made by you brats."

~

It was no secret in school that Jack Frost was bisexual.

Him being such a beauty meant that he had his fair share of exposure to asses, and he was quite certain that he had finally found the best shaped one out of all of them. That wasn’t even Professor Black”s best selling point. The man had a face of a model and the slim body of an athlete. Where the hell did North find him?

According to North, he was a distant friend who agreed to become the defense against the dark arts teacher. The fact that he was North’s friend made him more skeptical than the fact that he actually agreed to the cursed position. Especially since North’s other friend was Professor Sanderson, who was all smiles and bright days, and Professor Black was all frowns and twilights, not to mention strict. Well, Jack wasn’t complaining. It was a major turn on.

And Pitch wore the tightest pants that should have been illegal but somehow escaped jurisdiction since he looked so damn attractive in them. At first he was envious of those slim but muscled legs since he was constantly teased due to his thin stick-like legs, but after half a lesson of observing those legs he opted for straddling those very legs instead of having them as his own.

Although the name Jack Frost struck dread in almost every teacher at Hogwarts, and his famous friendship with the mischievous peeves wasn’t great for his reputation, he was mature enough to realize that his fantasies of performing fellatio on Professor Pitch Black was less probable than a _male_ basilisk giving birth to a pixie. But everyone can dream...right?

Lets not forget that it took a lot to stop the hormonal urges of a seventeen year old boy (he was tempted to drug Professor Black and fuck himself on him and many other _illegal_ acts), but so far Jack had been semi successful.

While he has been holding himself back, Jack was very aware of the fact that he was not very subtle about what he wanted.

Normally this would be fine, even great since usually professors would tell him to stop or making it glaringly obvious that they want nothing to do with the boy and make it an easier job for Jack to give up. But Professor Pitch Black had given him no sign to stop whatsoever, and had actually flirted along.

Well

Only once, but that was a story for another time. And all it did was help Jack’s hopes rise, which really should not have been rising, since the professor was way too strict about rules and order. Even their daily banter only caused Jack to thirst for more. Soon little daydreams of flirty encounters, became full on masturbation material of the professor and him fervently humping each other during detention.

Just thinking about it while gazing at that delectable ass was making Jack drool slightly, and the main reason why he was starting to fail his defense against the dark arts class.

“Jack….Jack! Are you listening?” Jamie whispered incessantly in his ear.

Jamie Bennett was your typical geek, just without the huge glasses and was slightly more daring due to Jack’s influence. And while they were considered the most unlikely pair of friends, and considered the most unhealthy mixture of a Slytherin and a Griffindor, they surprisingly clicked really well, Jack being the devil and Jamie the angel, balancing each other out.

“Shhhh, you’re distracting me Jamie….”

“Great! You need to stop Jack, he's a teacher! And he totally knows you’re looking at him like he's a foaming mug of warm butterbeer!”

“ Please, you look at Toothiana like shes a foaming mug of warm butterbeer, the professor has absolutely no resemblance to butterbeer in my eyes, he's more like a nice long thick licorice Popsicle that would fit perfectly in my-”

Jaime dramatically covered his ears, and scrunched his face up as if he had eaten something sour, causing Jack to smirk at the expected and never disappointing reaction .

Recently Jamie who was getting tired of Jack’s overly explicit descriptions of how he wanted Professor Black to pummel him so hard that the whole of Hogwarts would hear, had decided that the best way to shut him up would be to talk instead, which might have been a big mistake since it meant telling Jack that he had started dreaming of Toothiana lip locking with him and other things that Jamie had never thought he would have wanted to do before. (He blames Jack) Jack snickers in memory of his innocence, seemingly forgetting that the professor is less than a meter away.

“Does something amuse you, Frost?”

Jack should probably have worried that he had just gotten on the professor’s bad side, but as usual he couldn't stop his heart from beating thrice as hard, and his mind going wild at the many, many different wonderful scenarios that could happen which lead to them both having much skin contact in their birthday suits. But he could not help shivering slightly when he realized that the professor's golden eyes were staring straight into his. 

_Ah fuck it_

“Not at all sir, i was just distracted by how tall you are, your lover must have trouble kissing you.”

_Please say you don’t have a lover. Please say you don’t have a lover._

“ Maybe you should be more concerned about how you are going to pass your N.E.W.T exam if you can’t even get a double digit score for your test on dementors .”

The professor said as he tilted his head downwards to glance at the test paper that had fallen onto his desk, letting some of his soft hair strands fall over the raise of his eyebrows, shadowing his golden irises slightly.

_Holy magical cerberus shit_

Jack was certain that if he had no control over his facial expression he would probably have drenched his test paper in drool and blood from a nosebleed.

Speaking of drool

Letting his eyes fall on the professor’s thin moist lips was probably the most obvious action he had just let himself do. Unintentionally. Not to mention the most distracting. All Jack could see now was the professor’s head squeezed in between his thighs biting at his thighs, licking him up, tasting him, teasing…

He may or may not have just licked his lips like a total slut. Which was worth it when he saw the professor’s eyes widen. It was always good to know that he was having an effect, even if it might have been without consequence.

But the banter was most enjoyable, Jack liked how Professor Black knew how to play wittily, most of the teachers would have sighed in exasperation and ignored him. Just like everyone else at home. Pitch treated him equally, maybe more like a child, but at least he looked him in the eye. But how would he make the professor treat him like an adult?Like a possible love interest? Looks like he would need some creative ideas from his very own squad of dumb friends.

A plan with a 100% success rate.


	2. Lermantoff

“This is by far…”

“Your worst plan..”

“Ever”

“Not that you have ever had any good plans..”

“Thank you Merlin, for gifting me with such supportive friends” Jack sighed sarcastically. An hour had passed and they were getting nowhere. Who knew concocting evil plans took so long?

 

“Seriously though,” Cupcake drawled, “why would Professor Black decide to eat anything given by you? The infamous trickster Frost” , lazily flipping through _Flesh eating trees of the world_ , a herbology textbook.

 

“Yeah everyone knows that you’re always up to something. You giving chocolates to someone would probably mean that you’re about to poison an unfortunate soul, or jinx them to grow two noses.” chuckled Caleb, his eyelids slowly drooping in a somnolent daze. Detention with Professor Black may have been laid back as usual, but to polish the several thousands of this vials containing repugnant body parts of unknown creatures would have caused any sixth year to feel like the sky was falling on their eyelids.

 

“Maybe you should get like the best marks in class! You know, to get his attention and show that you can be mature as well as seriously inappropriately flirty” Monty exclaimed in excitement as if his idea was a cure to black cat flu.

 

“ Easier said than done Monty. Recall that i’m an ice magic expert, not a Ravenclaw genius” Jack shrugged,]. At this rate, his only option would be to sneak some love potion into the professors mouth while he slept. Which did not seem like a reliable plan since nobody was really sure he did sleep due to his constant pale complexion.

 

“ More like just bad at everything aside from ice magic…” mumbled cupcake helpfully.

 

“Hey! I passed transfiguration ok”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Loud**

**Immature**

**Not worth his time**

Pitch Black was feeling an emotion close to happiness, a rare feeling for him.And with reason. He had successfully, in his opinion, just come up with the best three words to describe the students he taught at Hogwarts.

 

With a sigh of accomplishment, Pitch stacked the last test paper on the shelf, it was late and he was exhausted.

As usual, a third of the class could not spell the term _Erumpent_ , and more than half of them thought _your_ and _you’re_ was the same thing. Call him picky but Hogwarts really needed some proper English classes. Especially now that wasn’t an official British school since that Russian ex-auror Nicholas St North became headmaster. Salazar, even Americans enrolled here. Though who could blame them? Ilvermorny was losing its touch. And who in the world would ever want to be in a house called _Pukwudgie?_

 

For the umpteenth time that day, to Pitch’s annoyance, Jack Frost’s grinning face appeared in his mind.

 

Shrugging the thought away, Pitch picked up his cloak, pushed the door open and prepared for another solemn stroll back to his room. Until he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Blood was in the air. He recognized the familiar scent immediately. Taking a deep breath, he relished in it and the blurry memories of his victories and crimes that surfaced with the smell.

 

He took a step forward, drawn in by the long lost scent, intoxicated, Pitch followed the smell like a dog to a bone. His hands tingled with emptiness, the reminisce of his scythe. But the sheer abundance in the air caused his instincts to sharpen, he could smell blood in vast amounts, could almost hear it spilling onto precious Hogwarts marble.

 

He neared the library, an unfamiliar place since he already had enough books in his own domain to educate an entire school. The scent lead to a toilet, in which Pitch began to doubt his sanity if he had scented some unfortunate girl’s monthly arrival.

 

Just as he was about to call it a insane night and grab some sleeping draught to knock himself out of his misery, goosebumps rose in his skin as he sensed gleaming eyes drilling into his back. He was not alone.

 

Pitch spun around, ebony lacquered wand in hand as he faced the intruder.

 

“Pitch Black, the Nightmare King. With quill ink on his wrists. You’ve either gone through a massive occupation change, or I have died and death is ridiculing me.” voice mocked with a grimace that seemed to tear through the dark.

 

The office was lit only by a candle, but Pitch had eyes more accustomed to the dark, the light always seemed to scathe his skin and blind him.

 

“Lermantoff, what an unwelcome surprise “

Slithering near the entrance of the abandoned toilet, a large olive silver scaled serpent the size of a man was coiled around a ceiling pipe. Its latest victim, an unfortunate first years laid near the sinks, pumping out copious amounts of blood from a hole in it's neck. The body had been too big for the snake to swallow.

 

“The last time I checked, Basilisks were closer to the size of mansions than the stature of cats.”

 

“As we say, its called magic Pitch, I dare say you would be familiar with it.”

 

“The last time I saw you, the only magic you could summon was from a wand.”

 

“The last time you saw me, you turned me into a bloody basilisk. And that, was a long time ago. I have adapted. As we say, that does not mean I have accepted my condition as permanent.”

 

“And you came to me in hope that I would turn you back. Unfortunately for you Lermantoff, the blasted ministry had decided to put a trace on me. If I use any suspicious magic, For some disappointing reason, I still remember you and your dramatic liners even after being obliviated.”

 

“It must be because your magic made me what I am, it is a part of me now. Hence you can understand my words. You will never forget me Kozmotis Pitchiner”

 

“That does not sound appealing, and neither does staying here all night conversing in mind magic with a snake. So get to the point Lermantoff.”

 

“I propose a deal. I am aware of the unbreakable vow that ties you to Nicholas St North. I can remove the curse with a special potion, in exchange for my re-transformation back to my old self. As we say, under certain conditions of course.”

 

“How wonderful, a potion that can break an _unbreakable_ vow. I see transfiguring you into a snake has not stopped your lies. How can you guarantee this potion works. ”

 

“Despite your many flaws Kozmotis Pitchner, I know you are a man of your word. I will break your curse first, in trust that you will then break mine.”

 

“How desperate you’ve become Lermantoff.” Pitch sneered, “Well, i’m not complaining, so what are these conditions?”

 

“This potion is relatively simple. There’s only one ingredient that needs a special type of acquiring”

 

“Spit it out I don’t have all night!”

 

“The sperm of a virgin boy.”

 

“...”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of dialogue that I will fix the next time. Its bedtime.  
> Lermantoff is a character from the books. Pitch turning him into a huge serpent is canon. Also ex-ally.


	3. The Trial

One week ago

It was just after 7 o'clock, that Nicholas Saint North apparated at Trafalgar square. His eyes sunken slightly due to undernourishment. His graying beard, tangled. Going to an old friend's trial was no cause for celebration.  
  
Entering a rusted telephone booth, he punched the right numbers in, and waited for the slow descent into the Ministry Of Magic. The muggle toilet entrance was too small for a man of his shoe size, his feet could never fit in the toilet bowl.  
  
Sighing at the slow movement of the telephone booth elevator, North glanced at his pocket watch and realized he was late. He had somehow hoped the elevator would malfunction and just pause in its tracks. What he would give to skip this trial.  
  
But nothing happened, and North was forced to make an effort in reaching the hall as fast as he could. He brisk walked down the green tinted marble corridors, until he reached a large stone door at the end, layered with magic to stop attempted escapes.  
  
Taking a deep breath, North pushed the doors open, saw the crowd of pointy hats and instantly thought:  
_I'm too old for this_  
  
It was a circular dome-like hall, filled with tired aurors and sharp ministers with tall hats of green and red. Dead in the center, was a sharp cage. Not that the sharpness was directed outwards, but it was pointed inwards, like too many small knives in a too small cage.  
In the cage, a dark figure slouched as far as the knifed cage would let him. His back to North, but North could sense his anger and disappointment at being caught.  
  
It was Pitch. He looked even worse than North, but surprising healthy for someone who spent a week in Azkaban. So it was true that the dementors did not disturb him. Perhaps because Pitch had no happy memories worth taking. At that thought, North frowned in sadness and regret, taking a seat beside another old friend, Bunnymund. He sat up straight, alert and tense  
  
At the sound of his entrance, Pitch's head swerved to snarl at North, humiliated to be seen in such a state.

Satisfied North had arrived, a thin man whose hat was taller than his face leant forward, and glanced down.  
"Kozmotis Pitchiner, you are accused under charges of dark magic, and necromancy. Do you deny these charges?"  
  
"Will it matter if I do?" Pitch chuckled slowly.  
  
Bunnymund promptly stood up, shaking in anger. He always had a short temper.  
"Pitch! You think we can't touch you 'cause of your bloody horcrux? There are other ways to punish a criminal!"  
  
North grabbed Bunnymund's arm, and dragged a reluctant rabbit back down to his seat. This was not the time. It was one of the rare times North disagreed with Bunnymund. After the Ministry had discovered that Pitch had made a horcrux out of his daughter, his bounty had increased ten fold, and many were raring to capture him. Bunnymund was one of them.  
But North had known Pitch for decades. He would never have intentionally made his daughter a horcrux. He loved Emily too much. He wasn't completely innocent however. Pitch was infamous for his creation of many forbidden curses and vows. He was a dark wizard, and a dangerous one at that. His punishment, would be severe.  
  
Where did he go wrong? North remembers the kind, honorable Pitch, protecting both wizard and muggle, a brilliant wizard.  
  
Glaring at Bunnymund, Pitch continued.  
"I deny taking part in any necromancy. You have no basis for these worthless rumors anyway."  
  
At this, the hall erupted with several cries of outrage at Pitch's claims.  
"This is a waste of time, he should just rot in Azkaban!."  
"Nothing good will come from him living, we should just end the horcrux! Her death will not be in vain!"  
  
The tamed demeanor of Pitch instantly dissolved as he swerved around to face the witch who had spoken. In his fury, he almost lunged at her, forgetting the cage and cutting his cheek on a sharp edge. Blood almost black trickled down. Darkening of the blood was a sign of extended life, of an existing horcrux.  
  
"Don't you touch her! She's innocent!"  
  
Calming the hall with constant hammering, the thin judge spoke quickly.  
"Your daughter will not be harmed Kozmotis. We the jury have decided on that. Instead, a proposal has been offered."  
  
The hall suddenly quieted at his words, everyone waiting in anticipation.  
  
"You shall be obliviated. All your memories of misdeeds shall be erased. We are aware that this may not change you, hence we shall put you under a capable wizard's responsibility. And you shall do some free service work as punishment, till the day you die."  
  
North could not believe his ears. Such a light sentence. It seems Pitch had been given a chance and North wanted to help him, his old friend, and at the same time keep an eye on him. North vowed on his great-grandmother’s grave that not one more being would be hurt by Pitch Black.  
"With all due respect your honor, I volunteer my services. As the headmaster of Hogwarts, I wish to have Kozmotis use his magical affinity to teach defense against the dark arts. As you know, it is an unpopular position. I currently have nobody to fill in for the job."  
  
While several sniggered at the irony, Bunnymund gaped in shock, before objecting, as expected.  
"I understand your reasoning North, but how can we put him in the midst of children?"  
  
"The unbreakable vow should suffice. The ministry should put a trace on him as well. If he were to perform any suspicious magic, this deal would end immediately."  
  
At the protest from several ministers, the judge hammered with a fierce determination.  
"We shall take a vote."  
  
"All in favor." Sixteen hands were raised  


"All in objection." Fourteen hands were raised.  
  
"Then today's trial is concluded. Preparations will be made for next week. “

 

As several outsiders and journalists shuffled out, all the ministers stayed, rigid in anticipation.

 

“With all thirty of the ministers as witness, I shall now carry out the sentence.”

 

Unsheathing his wand from his burgundy robe, the judge gave a decisive pause, before aiming at the iron cage. North looked away.

  
“Obliviate.” 


	4. An admirer

That morning in the Great Hall, to everyone’s surprise, an ash coloured owl with white spots delivered a bouquet of black roses addressed to Jack.

Make no mistake, Jack was very attractive to the common eye, but his trickster reputation scared away most of his admirers. So when he received the flowers, everyone thought it was a cheap prank. Jack himself was convinced, until he found an envelope hidden inside, which read in almost illegible cursive:

 

_ Roses are dead, Violets are few _

_ Licorice is sweet, and so are you. _

 

“A murderer with a sweet tooth wants to go out with you,why am I not surprised” said Jaime rolling his eyes dramatically as he read over Jack’s shoulder, coming from the Gryffindor table.

 

The rest of the Slytherin table sniggered, but Jack who had never received any poem, chocolate or flower turned crimson, which stood out bright against his white skin. 

The laughter suddenly died down when a figure approached causing Jack raised his head slightly, only to find himself at waist level with his favorite wank material.

 

“Is something funny brats?” Professor Pitch sneered at Jack’s friends, before he glanced at the black roses and poem on the table in front of Jack.

“Well, aren’t you a lucky boy Jack.” the professor purred lowly, using a slender long finger to brush a strand of Jack’s hair away from his reddening face.

 

Jack jumped in surprise and felt his cock do the same. The Professor had never called him by his first name before, or even touched him. And judging by his knowing smug look, and the overall gloomy theme of the gifts, Jack was certain Professor Pitch knew who sent it.

_ Could they be from him _

Without thinking about it any further, he grabbed Pitch’s hand and dragged him out of the great hall to hide behind a pillar. 

 

\---

 

Pitch, surprised, allowed himself to be dragged away. Though judging from how the great hall fell silent, he would have a lot of explaining to do.

While the poor boy had an expression that North had just gifted him a golden sleigh, he was unexpectedly figidity. Pitch chuckled, realising that while Jack Frost was very open about his desires, he probably had zero experience. But while Pitch found this shyness almost charming, he was running out of time, Lermantoff was waiting.

 

Before Jack could say anything, Pitch pressed him against the stone pillar, and bent forward to claim Jack’s soft lips.

 

Only to be stopped by Jack’s hands covering his mouth. Had he read his signals wrong? Pitch was about to apologize for the misunderstanding until he saw Jack’s blush reach all the way to his ears.

 

“L-lets go on a date first!” Jack stammered, averting his eyes from Pitch’s piercing golden ones.

 

He never expected the boy to be so innocent. Jack’s attitude was so lustful and full of want, could it have all been his imagination? Maybe the obliviation fumbled with his brain. Unless-

 

Oh

 

A metaphorical light bulb lit up in Pitch’s head, as his eyes narrowed in understanding. The boy did not want Pitch to shag him, he wanted to date him. Which meant he would have to date Frost first. Pitch mentally tsked in annoyance. He didn’t do relationships, they required constant attention and time, much was something Pitch wasn’t willing to spare.

 

But he was short on options, and desperate to see Emily again, safe and far from the reach of the ministry.

 

“Of course, forgive me, I was a tad too excited.” chuckled PItch feigning embarrassment..

 

“N-no I get it, I just want to do things the right way around that's all.” Jack said softly, nervously scratching his nape.

 

“Alright then,” Pitch stepped away briefly, only to reach out and gently stroke Jack’s soft silver bed hair, “How about tomorrow lunch? Behind the whomping willow.”

 

Jack smiled sweetly, nodding in agreement before leaving for class.

 

Pitch finally let out a groan. He had to actually use his facial muscles now. What a waste of energy.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Nine hours ago

 

The Slytherin boys dormitory, under a blanket.

 

“Have you considered that maybe he's not into boys?”

 

“Are you serious Claude? Haven’t you heard the saying ‘why are all the hot guys gay’? He has to be at least bisexual!” 

 

“Shhh!” someone in the neighbouring bed hissed suddenly, causing Jack and Claude to wince simultaneously. 

 

Claude waited a second, before whispering harshly, “Jack, that's what girls say as an excuse when they can’t find a hot guy to date, it’s false on so many levels.”

 

“Well fine then, maybe I should just kiss him and wing it.”

 

“Calm down Jack, I have an idea.” Jack leaned in eagerly, “I’m pretty sure the Professor is a total dom right? So maybe what he wants is an innocent sub, not a flirty twink like you.” 

 

“So you’re saying, I need to..,” he paused in thought, “not be myself?”

 

“Exactly! Well, just to test it out and see if that’s what he's looking for.”

 

Jack smirked and high-fived Claude.

 

“Thanks, I knew I could count on you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn  
> even I don't know where this is going


End file.
